


Dreaming Boy

by Alyssums



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Issues, Romance, based on spoken word by Sarah Kay of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssums/pseuds/Alyssums
Summary: In most of her childhood dreams, Nora remembers being a boy.





	Dreaming Boy

 

In most of her childhood dreams, Nora remembers being a boy. Swinging wooden swords and plastic maces, climbing trees and saving maidens. Perhaps not saving any maidens in any towers but… definitely a boy. For her, it translated to freedom but for others, it translated as ‘lesbian’. The conclusion came easily from the popular kids' table at recess.  Nora couldn’t blame them; it seemed as likely an explanation as anything. _What does it mean_ , the child with unkempt, orange hair and turquoise eyes would think after the bell rang, _to dream yourself a gender?_ _What does it mean to keep your freedom all by yourself?_

 

The first time Nora kissed a boy, he was so tall Nora had to stand on her tiptoes. His lips and hers melted together and it felt electric. Like static in each of her fingers, she felt herself out of gravity and floating for the whole day. Next to his broad shoulders and loud laughter, she looked like a girl. At least when she was awake. At night, in her dreams, she was a boy. Muscles in boy places, a firm hand, strong shoulders and a direction to run.

 

The first time Nora kissed a girl, she did not like the way their faces melted to each other. Where were the broad shoulders, the chiseled jaw, and the stubble? Nora could not breathe through lilac. It was a tidal wave, she kept on pushing through and she was only pushed back. Nora was lost in a forest if she was not a ‘lesbian’ then what other explanation she could have? How would she describe this wayward heart, her arcane freedom?

 

The first time she saw him, it wasn’t him she was really looking. She was looking at a bunch of people looking at him and someone said: “Oh, he’s definitely gay.” And maybe that was the reason she gravitated towards Ren, it was the confusion she could recognize.

 

The first time Nora and Ren kissed, he told her to take it slow. It was Nora who made the first move and placed her hand on his chest and Ren moved it away. Nora could feel the fast beating of his heart and she felt like he was made of glass and lilac. He spent the night anyway, there they lay next to each other, an unspoken rule of Nora’s hand being inches away from his boxers. The next morning Ren made the bed, folded all the clothes and made her pancakes as she was in class. Ren learned how to play the guitar and sang her songs while she did push-ups. For her birthday, Nora watched as Ren made her an impossible stack of her favorite pancakes at the break of the morning sun. The way Ren gently mixed the pancake batter, holding the bowl next to his shirtless body—Nora has never loved a body the way she loved Ren’s at that moment. He would pick her flowers on the way home and leave bouquets at every room. When Ren speaks, he speaks with a low voice as if it was a revered whisper. When he tells Nora his stories, even the walls lean in to hear him closer.

 

“Would you consider dating boys?” she finally asked out of nowhere, her voice a notch lower. Their shoulders touching, both of them bathing at the blue light of the credit scene of a movie.

Nora held her breath while Ren thought about it for a long, quiet moment.

“I haven’t met one I’d like to date yet,” he said. “And for right now, I’m pretty in love with you if that’s okay.”

And Nora would have said _yes, it’s more than okay_ and mean it if not for the smile she cannot contain.

 

Ren makes Nora feel like the boy she had always been. At night, she scales buildings and builds fires. She wears cargo shorts and fights monsters. When she is awake she is curled around his back, the happiest big spoon ever. The two of them fit perfectly, her tough and firm muscles and his soft skin, she was contiguous with the man she loves. She holds his body like the gift it is, and safely sink back into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> sarah kay is a genius, if you like spoken words and poems in general go search her  
> it was inspired and directly based by her work and i thought Nora and Ren would fit it perfectly (?)  
> hope y'all like it. leave me reviews!


End file.
